The present application relates to radiation detectors and, more particularly, to a novel radiation detector having a multiplicity of individual detecting elements.
It is well known to use electromagnetic radiation, e.g. x-rays and the like, to examine an object. Typically, an x-ray examination system may utilize a single radiation source moved between each of a plurality of positions with respect to the object to be examined, with an array of radiation detectors fixedly positioned with respect to the source and moving about the object position in conjunction with source motion. It is highly desirable to have the system detection array remain stationary with respect to the object examination position, whereby the electrical leads from the detector elements need not be continually moved and flexed as the object is examined. It is also highly desirable to provide a detection system having a large multiplicity of individual detection elements, to increase the inspection system resolution. Hitherto, the reliability of a large detector has been reduced due to the possibility of breakage in the large number of associated flexible element lead wires. Thus, a radiation detector having an array of a multiplicity, typically on the order of several thousand, individual detecting elements and capable of providing high resolution detection of a source at various angular dispositions with respect to the detector, without movement of the detector, is highly desirable.